chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritsurged
Venelum is the lifeblood of the planet Forigo, and the substance that ties all creatures together. When an individual is overwhelmed with too much of the life energy that flows through the world, their soul overflows from their body, and they become spiritsurged. An individual who is spiritsurged can be a dangerous enemy to those who would stand in their path-- as well as a danger to those who would stand beside them. Causes In a land without death, an overabundance of magical power still has the ability to irrevocably change a creature it touches. When the immortal races of Forigo are subjected to magic that would kill a mortal being, their soul absorbs the energy instead of being destroyed by it. This power commonly displaces the spirit from the body, taking its place inside the body and leaving the soul exposed in the open. Effects The soul existing outside the body can take on a variety of appearances. For some, their spirit acts simply as an incorporeal shell, giving them an indiscriminate ghastly sheen. For others, it manifests as additional body parts, such as a pair of horns or a tail. For some, their soul is so overwhelmed with venelum that it takes on all of these aspects and more. A spiritsurged individual must be careful. Their soul is a natural conduit for magic, and can have powerful and disastrous effects on spells performed nearby. With their soul in the open, they are also much easier to read, resulting in lying being difficult for them. However, their spirit being exposed means they can more easily sense the deceptions and emotions of others. Sometimes, the soul can become unlinked from the body. When this happens, the spiritsurged individual falls unconscious, but their soul retains awareness. Most spiritsurged have been able to reconnect their spirit simply through willing it to be so, and the more adept have even learned to adapt and use this separation at will for various purposes. Treatment Though attempts have been made to return the souls of spiritsurged individuals to their rightful place, no treatment has been discovered that can evict the overflowing venelum from the body in order to return the spirit to the body. Any magic effects that would attempt to displace the extra energy are simply absorbed by the excess venelum-- and in some cases, rebounded dangerously. Race Template A member of any Forigoan race can become spiritsurged. The base creature's size, type, speed, abilities, and class do not change. Spiritsurged status does not have to be applied at character creation and can be added during a campaign if the prerequisites are met. Prerequisites Must have been subject to fatal damage from a magical source and survived. Volatile Soul A spiritsurged has spell resistance equal to 11 + their character level. This spell resistance affects both harmful and helpful spells. When a spell passes this resistance by any means, including succeeding at a Caster Level check, the caster must roll once on the Wild Magic Surge Table . Heart On Your Sleeve A spiritsurged always rolls twice on Bluff checks and takes the lower result. Additionally, they always roll twice on Sense Motive checks and take the higher result. Divided We Fall By leaving their body helpless and unconscious, a spiritsurged can move their soul up to 10 ft. plus an additional 10 ft. per character level. Moving through 5ft or more worth of solid matter has a 50% chance to forcibly rejoin the spirit back into the body and immediately end the effect. While away from the body in this manner, the spirit is invisible, and cannot interact with objects or creatures. However, the spirit can be interacted with by other creatures that are aware of the spirit. After the spirit returns to the body, the spiritsurged is Staggered for 1d4+1 rounds. Ejecting the spirit from the body is a move action, and returning the spirit to the body is a standard action. Returning the spirit to the body can be done from any distance and through any obstacles. Their spirit can only be away from their body for a number of minutes equal to their character level each day, and these minutes need not be consecutive, but must be spent in 1-minute increments. Category:Vyken Terms Category:Vyken Templates Category:Vyken Magic Category:Balance